<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope from the Future by maigra917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072410">Hope from the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigra917/pseuds/maigra917'>maigra917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigra917/pseuds/maigra917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are working desperately on ending the war, when they are summoned by the Council concerning some of Anakin's...independent endeavors. The young Knight is affronted by the Council's accusation of his supposed rogue Jedi activities. No one, however, can deny the startling resemblance between Anakin and the perpetrator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What a long mission," Anakin remarked in mid-yawn while stretching his arms to their full extent as he, Obi Wan and Ahsoka exited their command ship.</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem like we'll receive even a brief respite, Anakin. The Council has requested our presence. Something doesn't seem right. The Council isn't usually so vague."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's an undercover mission Obi-Wan. It's probably very hush hush," Anakin grins to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"Whatever it is we're about to find out."</p>
<p>Ahsoka pointed toward the Council chambers as a Padawan gestured them into the chambers. All of the council members are present, even the members who were sent abroad to fight the Separatists—an extremely rare occurrence that proved situation's seriousness.</p>
<p>As the meeting began, Obi Wan glanced at both Anakin and Ahsoka—a look that made both Jedi-to-be remember their manners.</p>
<p>"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Thank you for joining us. We have asked you here because we need your opinion on some disturbing information we’ve uncovered.” Master Windu stated ominously.</p>
<p>"We’ve received data of a rogue Jedi infiltrating and destroying clone command posts in and near the Felucia system. When we were first notified, we sent Knight Secura to scout out a possible Sith, but it ends up being worse than we imagined.”</p>
<p>"How could this happen under the Jedi’s watch?! Who would do something like that?!" Anakin blurted, forgetting Obi-Wan's look.</p>
<p>"Skywalker, we believe you to be the Rogue Jedi." Windu stated calmly.</p>
<p>"What!" Anakin exclaimed. "NO that's impossible! We can vouch for him." Ahsoka cried. Obi-Wan put an arm up in front of both Anakin and Ahsoka to calm them. "Certainly, we were together the entire time while on Malastare. There is no way Anakin could have gone to Felucia while he was with us.” Obi-Wan stated.</p>
<p>Windu continued calm as ever: "Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano please control yourselves. I know it is difficult to comprehend, but the holovid doesn't lie."</p>
<p>"Holovid? What holovid?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Take a look."</p>
<p>Anakin watched Yoda Master as Windu pulled up a holovid. Usually, Anakin wasn’t intimidated by the small Jedi master as most Jedi were, but the meeting made Anakin feel nervous due to Yoda's unfamiliar reluctance to speak. Yoda's silence was definitely something to be nervous about and almost made Anakin yearn to hear Yoda's bad grammar.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" exclaimed Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Anakin turns back to the holovid playing in the chamber's center. His eyes widen in disbelief and the holovid continues to play the jaw-dropping recording.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke Skywalker didn't notice the hallway camera as he cut down the last of the clone troopers with his emerald-colored saber. "Looks like that's all of them Han."</p>
<p>"Great let's get out of here. I'm starting to get bored."</p>
<p>Luke jumped into the Millennium Falcon as Han swung the ship toward the out-of-breath Skywalker, picking him up from the destroyed Republic base. Leia met Luke in the Falcon's main hold. "Are you sure this is a good idea Leia?" Luke asked as he turned to face her.</p>
<p>"I'm sure. By destroying the clones, we are insuring the survival of the Jedi. If we can at least cripple the Republic’s clone production or the number of clones in the war, then we can stop Order 66. Then we find out who put in the order for the clones in the first place," Leia replied.</p>
<p>"You know I’m up for getting my hands dirty if needed but we can't go from base to base just destroying everything. It doesn't feel right.” Han exclaimed as he walked up to Luke and Leia.</p>
<p>"He's right Leia. We need to find another way to do this." Luke added.</p>
<p>"We barely know anything that happened during the clone wars, how are we supposed to fight Palpatine if we don't even know where to start?" Leia sighed as she turned to face Han.</p>
<p>"I do know one thing. I know we’ve actually hurt the Jedi. They are the clone’s commanders for the Republic. I noticed one of the clone troopers contacting a Jedi General about our attack. I think if we keep moving, we won't be caught."</p>
<p>"Wait a second Pal, I thought that the Jedi were against old Wrinkly-Face. Why would they be working for him as his Generals?"</p>
<p>"Gods, I hate all this guessing, we barely have any information that could help us." lamented Leia.</p>
<p>Luke stood and started pacing. "We know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord who found some way to use the war to his advantage to take over the galaxy, and that he is the Jedi's greatest enemy as a Sith. He found some way to kill the Jedi by using the clones. And we know the war is to end within the next year."</p>
<p>"Don't forget Daddy Dearest there Luke."</p>
<p>"Oh, Come on Han."</p>
<p>"No Leia I'm serious, don't you think your old man could help out? From what I remember of the clone wars he was pretty famous. I remember hearing about him as a kid at the time.”</p>
<p>Leia looked at her companions. "Luke, do you think our father is Vader now?" Luke stopped and rubbed his mouth thinking. "I don't think so. I can't sense him even though I'm hiding our force presence. I think I would still be able to sense him. We should still be on our guard."</p>
<p>“I pretty sure we would have heard of a giant, asthmatic red-laser sword wielding murderer by now Your Worship.”</p>
<p>Han said this as Leia stood up and glared at him in an agitated manner, then focused on the Falcon's two male occupants as she spoke with her, as he dubbed, "Senator" voice. "Look, we have to find a way to get Palpatine out of office or at least get rid of his emergency powers. To do so we need to find enough evidence against him as Chancellor to force the Jedi and an independent committee to start an investigation. Evidence such as actions he has done as Sidious."</p>
<p>Luke jumped in. "If we could find the connection between Sidious and the clones…"</p>
<p>Leia finished his sentence with a flourish, "…and not only convict him of genocide against the Jedi but abusing his power and unmasking him as a Sith lord!"</p>
<p>From where he sat, Han looked back and forth between the twins and a smirk formed on his face as he saw Luke's smile. The kid already had a plan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You guys, whoever that is looks exactly like me," Anakin said worriedly.</p>
<p>And he certainly did. Striking blue eyes and shaggy medium-length dark blond hair. But this "Anakin" was slicing clones by the second instead of commanding them. An almost exact copy of Anakin Skywalker except for...</p>
<p>"Wait a second, go back."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put the holo-recording in reverse until a clear image of the light saber wielder was in place. The Council examined the face carefully and all came to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>Breaking his long silence to voice the Council's unanimous but unspoken conclusion, Master Yoda spoke. "Not you this Jedi is, but connected some way to the Jedi he is."</p>
<p>Anakin nodded. "He doesn't have my scar for one and he is smaller than I am."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin and the Masters. "Now that we know that he isn't you Anakin, we need to find out who he is exactly."</p>
<p>"Who could this person be? An impersonator?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps it is a clone of Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he rubs his beard thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"A clone?!" Anakin exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>"Why of course. You are a famous war hero. You have many political enemies on the Separatist side. Perhaps someone is trying to frame you for crimes against the Republic?"</p>
<p>"Well… you do have a lot of enemies Skyguy.” Ahsoka agreed.</p>
<p>Anakin gave a agreeing smug with a bit of smirk.  “Maybe you shouldn't be so smug about it Master.” Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes, but last minute remembered they were in a council meeting. “We do have a lead on where they might be headed."</p>
<p>"They?" Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>Master Plo Koon continued for Master Windu. “A Corellian freighter was used as a getaway ship. He wasn't working alone. A clone survivor from the last outpost attack put a tracking device on the ship. They were idle for a while but are now headed to another base we believe they will attack soon, and we fear soon after the planet Kamino. We need you to intercept them."</p>
<p>"The Council must this clone and his companions face. Question him we will. Send you the coordinates we will," Yoda nodded to the three of them.</p>
<p>Anakin bowed his head in agreement. "Yes, Master Yoda."</p>
<p>"May the force be with you." the Council said as the meeting concluded.</p>
<p>"May the force be with you Masters." Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka said in unison as they departed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Luke reached the cockpit, Kamino could be seen just outside the Falcon's windows.</p>
<p>"Hey kid, think this will work?" Han asked as Luke settled into the co-pilot seat.</p>
<p>"It should. Going straight to the source seems to be a good idea."</p>
<p>"And why did we not go to the Jedi?" Han asked again.</p>
<p>"They won't listen. During my training on Dagobah, Yoda told me of the last days of the Republic. The Jedi were slowly dying, their numbers dwindled because of the Clone War and a decreased number of younglings joined the Jedi. During the war, most people assumed the Jedi were warriors and didn't want their children to join a warrior cult. The Council had become arrogant and complacent, stuck in their ways, believing they could survive anything. During the Clone War, the Dark Side clouded everything, there was no way to know the end was coming for the Jedi. The rest of the galaxy fell into darkness under the Sith. We've got to try to better the future on our own."</p>
<p>Han shrugs turning back to the cockpit controls. "Uh, ok, whatever you say kid. Now how are you getting in again?"</p>
<p>"Leia and I will just go in disguised as representatives of the Jedi to check on the progress of the next batch of clones. It's a pretty good plan to start with…"</p>
<p>"If the Jedi don't find out that so-called “representatives” on Kamino haven't been sent from the Council." grumbled Han.</p>
<p>Luke ignored Han's interruption and continued "…and R2 will hack the mainframe to get any more data that may be useful for our overall mission."</p>
<p>"That easy huh?"</p>
<p>Leia walked into the cockpit of the Falcon.</p>
<p>"I think this time that a simple plan might actually work. I mean we are still alive, right Han?"</p>
<p>"I don't like what you are insinuating, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Leia just winked at Han as she and Luke prepared to leave the Falcon.</p>
<p>The rain poured and soaked them even through their “Jedi” robes they found at previous outposts they raided. As Luke and Leia entered the stark white hallway, a being of clear skin and an elongated neck walked forward and greeted Luke and Leia.</p>
<p>"Hello Masters Jedi. I am Taun-We, how may I serve you?" Luke and Leia discreetly looked at one another before Luke spoke.</p>
<p>"Hello, we have been sent by the Jedi Council to inspect the remaining clones ready to depart from Kamino within the next cycle."</p>
<p>"Of course. Please, follow me." Taun-We continued speaking. "You should be aware that we have started the new order of 1 million clones that should be ready to depart Kamino in next three standard years." Leia almost let her poise break, but years of training made her keep her composure. "How come there is another batch of clones being prepared? The war shouldn't take three more years?" Leia asked calmly.</p>
<p>"I agree." Luke said. Luke turned to Taun-We "Please, could you explain why there is another batch of clones."</p>
<p>"It was ordered by the Chancellor of course. He believed that the only way to win the war would be with the production of more clones. Weren't you sent to check on the new order of clones as well?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. We misunderstood is all. Thank you for the clarification." Luke corrected with a pasted smile. Leia gave Luke a concerned look as Taun-We turned back with her usual placid expression.</p>
<p>"Luke, we can't let that new order of clones to be processed, Palpatine obviously wants to use the clones to enforce his Empire." Leia hissed as quietly as she could.</p>
<p>"I know Leia and that's what we have to make sure of before we leave the planet."</p>
<p>"Now?!"</p>
<p>"If we don't get it done now, we may never be able to. We are here, we have to do it."</p>
<p>As they walked behind Taun-We, Leia and Luke scrutinized the activities behind the giant walls of glass at the growth and training of the clones. There were huge groups of clones from infants to adults doing different form of training with different computer simulators and battle sequences. As fascinating as it was for Luke, Leia was disgusted, knowing that all these clones were created for a useless war commanded by a dangerous madman. <em>We have to find a way to stop this. </em>She thought<em>.</em></p>
<p>Leia is taken out of her thoughts when Luke suddenly stopped, eyes shifting back and forth, thinking deeply. <em>Someone's here. </em>Luke took a deep breath bringing the Force to him. He froze as he recognized the Force signature of two Jedi coming toward his and Leia's direction…<em>Ben…. Father!</em></p>
<p>“Leia, we have to get out of here NOW!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed the tracking device to the clones' home planet of Kamino as suspected on Anakin’s beloved <em>Twilight </em>and an accompanying Republic Cruiser for support. Anakin and Ahsoka are manned the controls as the <em>Twilight </em>broke out of Couruscant's atmosphere.</p>
<p>"What could the impersonator be doing on Kamino?" Ahsoka asked from the co-pilot's chair. "What do you think?" grumbled Anakin. "He wants to try to sabotage the clones somehow, probably the new order of clones the Chancellor put in a few of days ago."</p>
<p>"Wait, a new order of clones?" Obi-Wan questioned concerned. "What could he want with a new order of clones? They wouldn't be mature for at least two years."</p>
<p>"The Chancellor wants to use them as an enforcing group after the war is won."</p>
<p>Ahsoka turned to her Master crossing her arms. "It seems a little presumptuous on the Chancellor's part using his emergency powers meant for war use only."</p>
<p>"He is only trying to think of ways to better the future and to help prevent another rebellion from occurring again!" Anakin snapped back.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and calmed him down. "Let's not speak about this anymore, even though the Chancellor's actions are disconcerting we must focus on the mission at hand."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched Anakin calmly as his former padawan apologized and walked out of the cockpit. He was constantly concerned over the close friendship Anakin had with Palpatine, and how defensive Anakin became with an implied insult or criticism against the man. Obi-Wan felt he needed to immerse in the Unifying Force* to understand how to help Anakin. Hopefully it would help him see what he could do to prevent Anakin from becoming closer to the Chancellor and not so quick to anger.</p>
<p>Anakin flew in relative silence as he thought of the situation he was in and the argument that occurred with his closest companions. He was a little disturbed when the Chancellor told him "in confidence" that he wanted Anakin to command a legion of peacekeeping troops in the future. <em>But if it is for peacekeeping purposes, that would be fine, right? There would be peace once the Clone War is over. What would Padme think? She wouldn't see soldiers during peacetime as peaceful, Padme didn't even want to have a Clone Army during a wartime in the first place.</em></p>
<p>Padme. Just thinking about her soothed his mind as her presence does. He was glad he saw her before going on this mission. She was very concerned about who could be framing him for destroying Republic military bases. Anakin assured her that he would take care of who was tarnishing his name and the Jed although he saw it didn't ease her mind completely. At least she was calmed down enough not to follow him. He loved when she was worried about him, it made him feel even more loved by her.</p>
<p>Anakin broke of his thoughts as Captain Rex called him from through his comlink.</p>
<p>"General, I carried out your orders to inform Kamino about possible Jedi renegades and it paid off. Two light sabers wielders entered the main cloning facility asking about an update on the clone troopers on Kamino."</p>
<p>Anakin stood from the pilot's chair. "It has to be them. I can feel it. How much longer until we arrive at Kamino?"</p>
<p>"Less than an hour, Sir."</p>
<p>"Send word to Kamino to keep the rogue Jedi on the Planet as long as possible. We will surprise them with the troopers when I give the signal and take them back to the Council."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>Rex’s holo blinked off as Anakin put his comlink down, Anakin looked out of the glass that separated the brutal cold of space from the protection of the <em>Twilight. I will find out who you are and why you are dragging my name through the mud. </em>The sooner Anakin got rid of this perpetrator, the sooner he could find a way to end the war.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan felt the young Jedi on Kamino attempt to hide his Force presence. Obi-Wan discerned he’s young because of the inexperience in his technique. <em>Doesn't he know the best way to make sure no one can sense you is to subtly hide your presence, but not completely. Anyone can notice a blank spot in the Force.</em></p>
<p>Obi-Wan met Ahsoka in the hallway as they made their way to the cockpit. He noticed the look of determination in her eyes. "You sense it too?" She nodded. "Of course, anyone could. You would think for someone doing such incredible damage to our forces, we would have noticed him earlier, as sloppy as he is."</p>
<p>"Perhaps, he's only a misguided young person who is trying to make a statement of some sort and is just going about it in the wrong way." Obi-Wan responded.</p>
<p>"Sure, Master."</p>
<p>Anakin turned as they entered the room. "Good you're here. Ahsoka get ready for landing. We are approaching Kamino."</p>
<p>"And hello to you to." grumbled Ahsoka as she sat down in the co-pilot’s seat.</p>
<p>"Don't get snippy, Snips."</p>
<p>Ahsoka turned to her Master as he gives her a small grin. "Right, Skyguy."</p>
<p>"What's the plan Anakin?" Obi-Wan began.</p>
<p>"Well, seeing as this rogue is a little inexperienced it should be easy to flank him with three of us coming from the main dock entrance and Rex and his men from the cruiser through the other side of the facility."</p>
<p>"But what of his accomplices, won't they be trouble?" Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem as if they actually participate in his activities, only act as his chauffeur."</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Anakin set the <em>Twilight </em>on the main docking bay. Obi-Wan and Anakin grabbed their cloaks as Anakin gave Rex his final orders.</p>
<p>"We are trying to detain him, not kill him. Use force if necessary but try to overwhelm him with numbers so that he'll surrender." Anakin ordered seriously.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." with a salute, Rex and his men take the <em>Twilight</em> to the rendezvous point across the facility.</p>
<p>Ahsoka follows her Master as he and Obi-Wan enter the home of the clones.</p>
<p>"Sith, why does it always have to rain here?" Anakin complained as he struggled to take off his cloak as it became soaked through after the short walk to the automatic doors. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>"You get used to it. Why do you always have to complain all the time?"</p>
<p>"Hey! You were thinking the same thing!"</p>
<p>"Uh, masters." Ahsoka stated sarcastically "Mission, remember?"</p>
<p>"Right, Snips. Let's go."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he concentrated on the being he felt when he was in the <em>Twilight, </em>determining his location. "He seems to be within the infant cloning chambers, and it feels like he is with someone."</p>
<p>"Probably Taun-We since she didn't greet us." Ahsoka noted.</p>
<p>Anakin felt the presence as well. "Let's hurry before he senses us. I want to get this over with."</p>
<p>As Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan raced to the source, Anakin was determined to show no mercy, especially concerning his reputation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kriff, Kriff, Kriff, Kriff!" Luke repeated in his head as he raced down the hallways not knowing where he was going but trying to get as far away from the Jedi as possible. <em>His father</em>. NO, he needed to clear his mind and focus on the Force to get them out of this situation.</p>
<p>"Luke! What's wrong?" cried Leia as her brother practically ripped her arm out of her socket.</p>
<p>"It's them Leia!"</p>
<p>"Who? Stormtroopers?"</p>
<p>"No, the Jedi! They've found us."</p>
<p>Leia paled. "We have to get out of here Luke."</p>
<p>"I know. I know." Think, Luke, think. <em>Well, first things first, if we’re going out. We are going out with a bang. </em>Luke grabbed his communicator "R2, send Han the coordinates and blueprints of the cloning facility. We need him to fire upon section B32."</p>
<p>Artoo beeped incredulously over the commlink. "Beep Beep Boop?!"</p>
<p>"Yes! Blow it up!"</p>
<p>Luke turned off the communicator as Leia yelled at him over the now blaring alarms as they continued running to the now useless rendezvous. "What?! You're going to blow the whole damn place up?"</p>
<p>"No, Han will."</p>
<p>"Don't mess with me right now Luke. So help me..."</p>
<p>"Leia, if this is out only chance to make a difference, we have to take it. The Emperor will use this facility to create more clones and prolong the war. Isn't that what your father told you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but..."</p>
<p>"We can't just sabotage the system now that we’ve been compromised. We need a more direct way to stop the production of clones."</p>
<p>"Just tell me what section B32 is."</p>
<p>Luke hesitated for a second but kept moving. "The infant chambers."</p>
<p>Leia turned away and closed her eyes for a moment. "I understand but I don't like the idea of killing innocents even if they are clones."</p>
<p>"I know, but it's the only way" Luke replied grimly.</p>
<p>Luke's communicator beeped. "Luke, are you crazy? You want me to destroy this place?! You're still inside!" "Just one section Han, if it makes you feel better pick us up at the rendezvous then make the hit."</p>
<p>"Gotcha, almost there. Out."</p>
<p>Luke stopped running and Leia slowed down as well. "Luke, let's go we don't have time to waste."</p>
<p>Luke gave her a serious look. "We won't have time to get to the Falcon before the Jedi intercept us. I need you to go on ahead and meet Han."</p>
<p>"But Luke…"</p>
<p>"Leia, one of the Jedi is Obi-Wan and he'll make sure that I'm taken to the Jedi Council. Maybe if they knew the true danger the galaxy is facing, I may be able to help from that side."</p>
<p>Leia gave him a furious look. "Our Father is with him, isn't he?" Luke nodded hesitantly pursing his lips. "I will not abandon you. I will not let you face him again on your own." Leia cried.</p>
<p>Luke felt through the Force his father and Obi-Wan coming closer to his and Leia’s position, and perceived they have more Jedi and clones with them.</p>
<p>"Leia, you need to go. Please you and Han need each-other and he would kill me if anything happened to you. Plus, I need you to continue our mission. We can't both afford to be prisoners."</p>
<p>Leia was ready continue arguing, until she sensed other force users coming closer. She gave Luke a fierce, quick hug as she did that fateful night on Endor. "Be careful, Luke." Teary eyed she turned away and started racing to where Han was waiting for her, praying that she wasn't making a mistake.</p>
<p>Luke watched solemnly as his sister left his view. He turned and started running in the opposite direction, hoping that the Jedi would follow him as Leia's presence wasn't as strong as his own. As he ran, he just hoped this move wasn't in vain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We're getting closer." Ahsoka yelled over the alarm sounding out throughout the Cloning facility. <em>Finally, </em>Anakin thought. They’ve been given a merry chase throughout the innumerable hallways, that even Obi-Wan was more annoyed than usual.</p>
<p>The Negotiator would usually be lenient on their prisoners of war in these types of situations, but it didn't seem it would happen this time around. All Anakin knew was he felt sorry for this piece of scum because he was ready to take out a lot of anger on him. He felt it boiling to the point where he almost couldn't control it any longer. Anakin knew he was better than this. Where did all this anger come from? Anakin shook his head, focusing on the strong force presence getting closer and closer. "He seems to be tiring." Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>"He's not the only one." Ahsoka replied.</p>
<p>This prompted Anakin to move even faster and gain on the imposter.</p>
<p>The three Jedi turned the corner as the rogue Jedi stopped in his tracks. They could only see his back, but from there they questioned if they had the right person, though his force presence would say otherwise.</p>
<p>Someone as powerful as this man had to be the one to induce the sabotaging attacks. Anakin was the first to turn on his aqua lightsaber, followed closely by Obi-Wan's similar blade and Ahsoka's twin jade sabers.</p>
<p>The rogue slowly turned, his face covered by his hood and ignited his own bright green blade, breaking into an opening Soresu position.</p>
<p>Anakin looked to Obi-Wan noticing the smirk on his face as he saw the form the rogue was taking. Anakin turned back to their opponent with a grin, opening with an Ataru position. <em>This is where the fun begins.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters. I'm just here for fun. </p>
<p>I am editing and now posting here. I've already posted in FF.net under the same name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>